


Mildly Discreet

by Ladyladielaydee



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably a Mary Sue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry babe, astartes, horny for astartes, one shot probably, someone point me the smut, super soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyladielaydee/pseuds/Ladyladielaydee
Summary: Pre-heresy. Theodosia is a remembrancer, with a THING for Astartes. And who can blame her really, for I know that I am not the only one with a kink for 8 foot tall super soldiers. Anyway, there's no plot to be had here. Smut for smuts sake. Tarik/OFC
Relationships: Tarik Torgaddon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Mildly Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Brief warning: There are errors in tenses, awkward wording, and I'm sure typos.

The hallways of the Vengeful Spirit, although occasionally chaotic, never posed an obstacle for Astartes. The eight foot tall super soldiers cleared a path wherever they went; even more so when they reached the rank of captain. Humans moved aside, watching them in awe, chattering in hushed whispers to one another. The two Astartes captains walking next to one another now drew even more attention, members of the Mournival: Garviel Loken and Tarik Torgaddon. They served and advised the Warmaster Horus himself. 

They strolled through the civilian area on their way to the training cages. Although the training rooms for the Astartes and the human armies were separated from one another, they were still in the same section of the ship adjacent to each other. This hadn’t been an issue in the past, as the army grew accustomed to seeing the Astartes in battle and had grown unphased by the spectacle. This changed when the Remembrancers came aboard. The Remembrancers did not necessarily converse with the Astartes, as most of the Astartes wirilly avoided humans. But that did not stop their stares and whispers.

Tarik told Loken a hilarious joke (at least, Tarik thought so) as they walked through the parting crowds of humans towards their destination. Tarik threw his head back and laughed, somehow still managing to be louder than the bustling chatter in the hall. Loken opened his mouth to interrupt his hideously loud chuckle when Tarik halted instantly after colliding with something. 

Tarik’s body reacted quickly on impact, stopping himself before striding full pace into the human and saving her from serious injury. Unfortunately, the human woman still fell back to the ground, landing hard with a small grunt. Loken stopped next to his friend as the scene unfolded. They should have seen her coming, but a human had never run into them before. It didn’t seem like a reality to befall any Astartes, let alone captain of second company Tarik Torgaddon.

The woman he sent flying to the ground wore the drab brown robes of a Remembrancer. Yet after the fall, her robes were bunched up suspiciously high to reveal her shapely calves; like she lifted them intentionally to reveal more of herself. Tarik sensed something mischievous in the smile she beamed up at him. He watched her just as she fell moments ago, and knew she had not hit her head. Yet now her lithe fingers tangled in her long dark blonde hair to mimic pain. But what was most suspicious was: who “accidentally” runs into an Astartes?

“Whoa there,” Tarik said, smiling back at the woman. “Are you alright, Remembrancer?” he asked as he knelt down on one knee, offering his hand to her. 

“Oh Terra, I’ll be okay- if I weren’t going to die of embarrassment,” she said, taking his much larger hand. Her voice sounded young, but deep and confident. Too confident for a clumsy girl who ran into a giant. 

When he took her hand, he felt something small placed into his palm. Tarik finished pulling her to her feet, her hand lingered on his.

“No dying needed, but you ought to be more observant of your surroundings,” he stated, taking her act seriously; she looked at Tarik as if she clearly expected him to play along. She pulled her hand back and bowed to him, her hair curtaining down in front of her.

“I’m very sorry sir, it won’t happen again,” her tone dripped with something artificial. 

“Let’s hope not, as you were,” he commanded. The sooner they end this “show”, the sooner he could read the small square of paper she stuck in his hand. 

She bent back up and smiled coyly. “Thank you, commander,” she said. She frantically dusted herself off and darted away to the supposed direction she originally intended. Loken turned and watched her leave, allowing Tarik to open the note with his back turned.

“What was that all about?” he asked, still watching her walk down the wide hall. 

“Not sure, maybe she heard Ezekial is posing naked for their documenting endeavors,” he said jokingly, but folded the note quickly and placed it in his robe pocket.

Loken cracked a smile at that one, and turned back to his battle brother. They continued their conversation where they left off and continued to their destination. 

Tarik didn’t have a reason to tell Loken about the note, more importantly Loken wouldn’t understand it even if he did. He was so straight up and down.

The note said, written in perfect cursive writing and ending with a crudely drawn heart: “Room number 8126 at 0100”.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Later that night, after departing from the training room with Loken and bathing, Tarik stepped outside his room at 0045 Terran time. The lights lining the Vengeful Spirit’s halls shone dimly to simulate night, a feature only added upon the arrival of the Remembrancers. They complained a human couldn’t stay sane without some semblance of time. Astartes, who naturally see in the dark, never cared about the ship’s lighting so Horus, wanting to make the new humans happy and comfortable, obliged the request.

He walked the cavernous halls of the ship, passing very few people on his route. The dark made his features hard to recognize to humans, and luckily other Astartes possessed the common sense to not to question their night roaming superior. Even when not wearing his power armor, his footsteps echoed loudly on the gun metal floor.

He researched her room number in advance, finding and memorizing the path to his destination. Though an enormous ship, with the right kind of credentials one could travel quickly to any part of the vessel. Those same credentials also gave him some insight on the woman he planned to visit.

Theodosia Asya, a painter and sketcher. Born on Terra but orphaned from a young age, little known about her parentage. It was a rarity for someone of low birth to become skilled in the arts, and yet she worked her way up to be a Remembrancer on the Warmaster’s ship. Quite a story to tell, he imagined,

He arrived at her door, and knocked softly. Almost immediately the door opened for him; she expected him right on time. Her dorm’s scent wafted out, the inviting smell wrapping around Tarik’s senses like a snake wrapping around a tree, a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. He felt it slither in his lungs and his blood rushed to his lower body. Her image seared into his memory: hot, instantaneous, and breathtaking; he would never forget it.

She no longer wore the shapeless Remembrancer robes. Instead a tight gray knit tank top clung to her voluptuous frame, revealing every bump and curve of her body. The material emphasized her beaded nipples and every detail of the areolas of her large breasts. He imagined them pooling and spilling out of a normal man’s hands, or perhaps a moan ripping out of her throat as she played with them herself.

His eyes travelled downward, pupils grazing every divot the tank top offered him, finding a tiny waist and large womanly hips before the tank top cut off. Unfortunately not as revealing as the tank top, simple white briefs covered her lower body. But the gap between her slightly parted legs beckoned to him, thighs screaming to be spread open. 

He burned every inch of her into his memory, solidifying the “THEODOSIA” shaped brand on his brain. At 5’7 she came up to his naval, standard for most human women. Her large dark blue eyes watched him as well, sparkling with humor. The smile that danced on her lips widened at his observance of her. He’d have to convince her to burn those robes. 

She watched Tarik oggle her, and swore she heard an audible breath when he saw her underwear. His interest already sent a warm spark to her core, igniting an ember that had smoldered all day. Her lovely face displayed an intoxicating mix of flirtation and outright admiration. 

Tarik heard rumors that some human women considered him the most attractive of the Mournival. His short black hair always looked slightly unkempt, and admittedly he had an objectively handsome face. However the ones he took to bed insisted his personality drew them to him. Perhaps because for many Astartes the thought of making love to a human woman never crossed their minds. These women were fortunate that Tarik fulfilled their Astartes fantasy. And Tarik was fortunate meeting women who had Astartes fantasies. 

Tarik wore his casual robes, but that did nothing to conceal the shape of an Astartes, enormously tall but perfectly proportional. She could still make out his muscled form, the warm light streaming out through the door cast shadows that emphasized every muscle of his body.

“Oh no, captain, have I done something else to upset you?” She asked, voice dripping with phony concern. 

“I’m afraid so, Mistress Asya,” Tarik said, her smirk broadening with the use of her name. “It’s very important we speak of this matter at once,” Tarik continued, faking a stern voice. Then added: ”In private.”

“Of course captain, come in,” Theodosia said. She stepped sideways to allow him to see into her flat. A lamp sitting on the built in metal nightstand illuminated the room in a warm light, making the steel walls look more inviting. The fragrance of vanilla came back to wrap around his will and pull him in. A warmth washed over his whole being, the combination of a half naked woman and a cozy room alone with her. Anticipation enveloped his body as he stepped into the doorway. 

The dorm had the same layout as the other human dorms on ship. Her mattress hovered over the floor by a metal slab attached to the wall, the bed held a purple floral comforter and numerous plush pillows . Parallel to the bed sat a beige couch, with a colorful soft blanket folded on top. To the immediate left, a modest kitchenette adjoined the bedroom to the washroom door. The fridge, stove and sink were all built into the walls to save space.

Across from the entrance sat a drawing table with several half-sketched images on it. Painted on the wall itself were hundreds of illustrations overlapped on each other, constantly being covered and recovered by new acrylic.Several canvases hung randomly from the wall, all in various stages of completeness. 

Theodosia shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He faced her, admiring her light plum smiling lips. Her dark mascara accentuated her long lashes; she couldn’t be older than twenty-eight. Mature enough to know what she wants, young enough to still want to roll around in bed with strangers. Not that, in his experience, there was an age cap for that. 

“What is it, captain?” She asked, clearly pursing her lips purposefully, and adjusting her arms in a way to push her chest up. 

“It’s about this note you’ve given to me,” Tarik said, holding the note up as emphasis. “I want you to explain the meaning of it.” He took a step towards her. 

Theodosia let out a quick laugh at the directness. “How explicit would you like me to be?”

Tarik feigned contemplation, bringing a hand up to rub his chin. “I’d like you to be broad, but specific enough to get me to full staff,” He finally said casually. 

She laughed again, genuine but controlled.

“Alright, Captain Targaddon,” Theodosia began. “I have a thing for Astartes…” She stepped towards him and laid a hand on his chest. Her voice shapeshifted from a feigned confused innocence, to a suggestive confident whisper, ensnaring his senses. “And by thing, I mean…” She paused, looking up to make direct eye contact. “ ‘I love when they bend me over and fuck me’.”

“What a coincidence.” Targaddon took her hand gently and stepped forward, pushing her back against the door. “I have a ‘thing’ for beautiful women, who have a thing for Astartes.” He took her other hand and pinned them both above her head with one hand. ”And by ‘thing’ I mean: ‘I love making them cum screaming on my cock’,” He said, grinning down at her. 

Targaddon used his free hand to grab her chin. He lifted her face up to him and bent down to take her lips in his mouth. The first explicit words spoken to one another finally put an end to the amusing game they were playing. 

Theodosia felt herself melt into the kiss, the heat in her core ignited fully in a fiery blaze, craving touch and friction like oxygen to fan the flames. She loved the feeling of being pinned, his tall body crouched over her, his muscular hand holding her arms in place over her head. She moaned and he muffled it, deepening the kiss. 

She watchedTarik for days before finally trying to make a move. It could be risky flirting with Space Marines, sometimes they showed up confused and then politely embarrassed. But something about Tarik’s demeanor and how she heard him speak led her to believe he knew how to enjoy a woman now and again.

That’s all she wanted, now and again. No commitments, no need for pining and attachment. That’s what made Astartes so good for booty calls. Maybe once every couple of months one would pay her a visit, never begging for attention or more of her time than she was willing to give. 

Tarik released his fingers on her chin, instead he used his arm to wrap around her waist and pull her against him, resting his hand on her rump. He felt the soft flesh of her asscheek where her panties failed to cover. He squeezed like the act of testing the ripeness of a fruit, she rewarded him with a moan. 

Every part of Tarik screamed to take her right then. 

The Astartes physique, designed for combat, worked surpsingly welll for intercouse. When a space marine actually took interest in such extra curricular activities, they performed exceedingly well. A body made for nearly infinite stamina, and a nerve system that can literally control every bodily function and hormone in their own body made for a perfect lover. 

Tarik used those chemicals to calm himself down. Reduce the blood flow to his erection, shut down the adrenaline, focus on every valve to stop the body from its natural instinct to seek release. 

Theodosia’s lips still moved into his, tasting every part of his mouth, tongue moving unconsciously. He licked her tongue in return, taking turns in each other’s mouths. Tarik placed his knee in between her legs, rubbing her vulva with his knee. 

She whined into his mouth, the whine turning into a deep moan as he applied more pressure, rotating his knee in rhythm. He used his free hand to reach under her shirt, finally grasping one of her perfect breasts. 

Her tit, although large, couldn’t come close to filling a Space Marine’s hand. Yet still, she filled it more than most women he fondled in the past. 

The largeness of an Astares had always been what turned Theodosia on the most about the abhumans. The way they towered over her, the way their hands just didn’t quite fit to her body as a human’s might. She felt like a doll for them to use, and she graciously let them, she begged for it. 

Theodosia let out a small cry of protest as Tarik released her wrist and stopped the pressure on her sex. She opened her eyes and he bent down slightly.

“Arms around my neck, mistress.” He ordered tenderly. Theodosia complied and he lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist- or at least as far as they could wrap around him. Yet she didn’t feel strained at all as he supported her effortlessly. 

He walked them over to her bed, setting her down gingerly on the purple comforter. The passionate kiss left Theodosia still gasping for air. She wonders why he hasn’t taken her yet. Usually by this point they would have had Theodosia screaming already. It's not that she ever felt in pain or disappointed by this, she just grew to accept that style of lovemaking from them. 

Tarik kneeled in front of her, sitting back on his ankles. He began pulling her cotton panties down, waiting until he fully removed them before taking in the sight of her pussy. Theodosia kept her dark blonde bush trimmed neatly, her mound reminded him of a soft peach. Her knees were bent up and her legs spread out to show her pink opening. Tarik concentrated again to keep from getting too excited, releasing chemicals to slow him down just a little. 

Theodosia blushed, and turned away. Tarik isn’t acting like the others she brought back in the past. This wasn’t a superhuman soldier just taking her from behind, he was staring into the core of her being.

She felt him lean forward, grabbing both of her thighs. His head brushed against her inner thigh and she drew in a breath, 

“What are you do- oh. Oh!” Theodosia yelped as Tarik buries his mouth into her sex. He licks her clit, curling his tongue up and down on the slick nub. 

Theodosia moaned as he continued to lick her slit. She steals a glance to look down at him to see him staring back up at her as he worked. She brings her hand to her mouth, attempting to stifle the embarrassing noises escaping her throat. She wanted to bury her face in her pillows, not have him watch her horrible blushing expressions. 

But he wouldn’t look away. Tarik greatly regretted not taking off that tank top. He wanted to see her nipples harden with every lick of his tongue, see her tits bounce up and down with every involuntary jerk he caused. 

He swirled his tongue around her clit, applying the pressure he observed made her squirm the most. Despite his grip on her hips, she bucked up towards his mouth. 

Theodosia bit her lip, the pressure becoming unbearable. Abandoning the notion of escaping this situation appearing in control, she roughly grabbed his hair. He leered up at her, hunched over with flexed muscles, observing her reactions at each and every flick of his tongue. She pressed Tarik’s head into herself, applying just the right amount of pressure to achieve the impending bliss. 

Tarik’s cock painfully strained against his boxers, he wanted her to pull his hair harder, shove him deeper into her. He felt her hand stiffen, and her hips bucked up once more into one continuous to push into his mouth, this time holding herself there and moaning. 

She came onto his tongue, he licked her nub with each pulse of heat escaping her. Her body felt like jello, his tongue pulling her unsteady form towards him. How could someone be so in control when they made someone else lose their ability to breathe? Cruel.

Tarik released Theodosia’s hips, and her lower body fell back onto the bed. He began licking her inner thighs where her wetness spilled, and Theodosia sighed.

“An Astartes has never done that to me before,” She said staring at the ceiling. 

“Sounds like you’ve had some selfish Astartes. No one from my unit, I hope,” Tarik smirked up at her. 

She laughed. “Well I don’t kiss and tell,” Theodosia teased back, her tone implying she would never commit such a betrayal.

“It’s Jenson isn’t it?” Tarik asked. “Always knew the git was egotistical, just didn’t know how far it went!” Tarik feigned an outraged tone. 

She laughed, a feeling of comfort engulfing her like a warm bath for the soul, filling her up; the faucet aimed directly into her mouth, flowing to her core. She shouldn't be laughing, by now they should be half way done, not sitting here enjoying romantic banter. . 

This is the most any of them had even spoken to her, outside of some concerning dirty talk with the word “brother”. Everyone always talked about how likable and charismatic Tarik was, but who knew that charisma transferred to humans as well. 

“Now then,” Tarik began, raising up and using her legs to scoot her back further onto the bed. He fluidly positioned himself above her, his knee back on her bare wet vagina. He placed his arms on either side of her torso and positioned himself so they were face to face. 

The serious look on his face, made Theodosia’s heart fire off rapidly. The beating echoed in her ears, the sound absorbing the feelings of comfort from earlier like molasses into a sponge. Instead her mouth went dry, a long forgotten hunger taking over her.

“What would you like me to do next?” Tarik asked, applying a pressure to her sex. That knowing smirk never left his damn lips. 

A grin, unlike her coy smiles and smirks before, uncontrollably spread across her lips. Theodosia retorted: “How explicit would you like me to be?” 

Tarik laughed that insatiable laugh of his, so animated, so friendly. Such a direct contrast to his comrades. 

“Extremely, please,” he said, as if giving an order.

Theodosia brought her hands to either side of Tarik’s face, cupping his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, letting the hunger he awakened speak for her. 

“Well first,” she paused, caressing a cheek. “Hurry up and get naked,” she stated bluntly.

Tarik chuckled, the vibrations reverberating to his knee to her throbbing clit. She bit her lip, stifling a small groan

He released his barricade on her and stood, she lifted herself onto her elbows to lecherously watch him. 

Tarik fiddled with his robes, pretending to struggle with the rope tie.

“Boo,” Theodosia yelled, recognizing his teasing. 

Tarik grinned back at her, suddenly fully understanding how to disrobe. He took off his robe, revealing a tight pair of boxers. She barely saw them as he took those off as well, and from there- well she couldn’t be fucked to remember her own name. His heavy cock flexed as it hit the air. 

No matter how many times she saw an Astartes cock, it never ceased to take her breath away. An impossibly large person with an impossibly large organ, internal and external. Tarik stood eight feet, four inches tall, and his spear stood at least twenty-two inches. Terra, he was thicker than her forearm. 

“Continue,” Tarik interrupted her thoughts. 

Theodosia sighed a shaky breath, a futile attempt at escaping some of the heat that engrossed her body.

“Captain,” Theodosia smiled sweetly. “I would really like you to take your cock,” Her eyes glanced down to add emphasis. “And fuck the pussy you got so wet.”

The look of arousal and want on Tarik’s face turned her on more than anything else this entire evening. Not the fantasies she had before he came to her door, not even the cunilingus he graciously performed. The way his eyes glazed over, and his jaw slackened just barely; she felt as if there was nothing left in the universe to think about but her. Theodosia felt important, empowered;, like how she must have made all those other Astartes feel with her own adoration.  
Now she felt a sensual roll reversal, her on the receiving end of this adoration. 

Tarik rejoined her on the bed, he grabbed her hand to lift her to a seating position with him. She thought for sure by now he would be rougher with her, take what he came here for in the first place. Instead, still as delicate but steady as when he ate her out, he slipped her tank top over head. 

Tarik wished he could restrain himself enough to tell her how perfect she looked. Her golden locks rested messily around her flushed sensual face. Her lips were still reddened from their kiss, and her nipples still hard with arousal. Finally he could see her naked breasts, heavy and heaving up and down with every breath. Her golden tan skin (How did she get tan on a spaceship, anway?) sparkled with sweat; sweat that he wanted to suckle off those sweet breasts. However there was absolutely no way he could speak anymore. He restrained himself for long enough, and he had to seek the release his body desperately craved.

Tarik brought his lips to her’s, the kiss heavier and more forceful than the first one of the night. He used one hand to pull her by the waist further into his kiss. Their tongues were back in each other’s mouth. Tarik tasted like a mixture of her own sex and mint. Theodosia tasted like dark wine and a pipe smoked hours earlier in the night. 

He leaned into the kiss, pushing her back toward the mattress. Theodosia felt his massive weight over her, carefully controlling himself not to crush her. 

He left her mouth, travelling his lips to her neck. He bit with his lips and swirled his tongue across the bare flesh. She moaned with every hard stroke of his tongue, his hand travelled to her sex. He rubbed as he licked, causing louder moans to reverberate from her throat. 

He stuck a large, inhuman finger into her. The width of an Astartes finger usually resembled the shape of a human man’s penis, she gasped when it first penetrated her walls. He allowed her body to become accustomed to the feeling before moving. 

As he sucked her erogenous neck, he moved his finger in and out, Theodosia moaned with every thrust from his hand. The licking he gave her earlier helped her wet pussy accept the intrusion. He added another finger and her moan deepened in tember, becoming a guttural growl.

Theodosia took his fingers with ease, her potent arousal allowing for her walls to expand, suckingthe fingers into herself. 

Tarik dropped from her neck to her nipple. He took most of her tit in his mouth, sucking like a man dying of thirst introduced to his first sip of water. Along with his fingers, he used his thumb to rub at her sensitive nodule. Her walls clenched and filled, shook as a second orgasm snuck up on her and wracked her body. Theodosia strembled with every pulse from the orgasm, again digging her hands into Tarik’s hair and pulling in a feeble attempt at control. 

Tarik gently took her nipple in his teeth as he watched her eyes close and face contort with pleasure. It felt like he had never seen somethinhg so erotic in his life, he needed to be inside her. 

He pulled his fingers out of her, his hand soaked with her fluids. He gave her puffy nipple a quick lick before repositioning himself. Theodosia felt weak from the back to back orgasms, he adjusted her deadweight legs so they were bent at the knee and spread apart. With an acquired skill for fooling around with humans, Tarik knew how to adjust to size differences. He shoved various pillows on the bed under Theodosia’s hips. 

Theodosia opened her eyes to see Tarik kneeling between her legs, cock fully erect in his hand. She marveled once again at the size of it. One of the reasons she started hitting on Astartes in the first place stemmed from a curiosity about this specific anatomy. Once she finally bedded one, she quietly patted herself on the back for the intuition. 

But Tarik’s cock still stood taller than the other’s she had seen. And, oh God, he was positioning himself at her entrance now. Much thicker than his two fingers, he used his thumbs to open her hole to his tip. 

That perfect sensation, a mixture of stretching and filling, caused a small moan to escape her lips. Not even to the good part, yet she \ overflowed with anticipation. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins in preparation for this long awaited main course. 

Once the head of his cock filled her, Tarik used his hands to angle her hips, one hand on each of her thighs. He pushed himself slowly inside of her. Theodosia bit her lip hard, keeping her mouth shut so that her lips muffled her moan. Tarik allowed Theodosia a few seconds for every inch he filled her with, letting her grow accustomed to the feeling as he leisurely continued to press into her. 

Tarik admired every stifled moan, every gasp for air out of her alluring lips. Her breasts somehow seemed even more seductive now that he had her on his cock, he couldn’t wait to make them bounce.

Finally Tarik pushed the last inch of his cock into her; her whines, which had become progressively more high pitch, ceased. Now she lay panting looking directly up at him, wanting. 

He pulled himself out a few inches, and slowly drove back into her. Theodosia yelped in pleasure, mouth staying open as she tossed her head back. He continued his slow, shallow thrusts, Theodosia moaned in rhythm every time his cock slid back in. It was a pattern, moan when he went deeper, gasp when he pulled out. 

He continued this until two minutes into it she begged: “More!”

That’s all he needed to hear. Tarik pulled out further now, almost completely out of her cunt, before sliding back in. He picked up the speed and thrust back inside her with slightly more force. Her moaning turned into a continuous whail, the kaidence adjusting with every jab.

He placed his hands under her ass and lifted her with him as he stood up from the bed. He held her like she weighed nothing, never interrupting the rhythm of his thrusting. Theodosia wrapped her arms around his neck, the new angle causing Tarik’s manhood to push even further into her cunt. 

To stop herself from screaming more, Theodosia smashed her lips against Taarik’s mouth. She needed something to muffle her, a small voice in the very back of the head told her that a ship’s walls can only dampen so much sound before she’d get a wellness check called on her.

But it felt so fucking good. She loved the feeling of her pussy taking all of him, she loved her tight wet walls stretched on top of a Space Marine’s dick. Him bouncing her like a bag of flour added to the erotism, she thought about how lucky she was that he came tonight, he did such fine work. Someone so unlike others she had been with. Theodosia questioned for a moment if this were all a dream, but the heavenly combination of pain and pleasure emitting from her sex answered the question.

Using one arm to continue to bounce Theodosia, Tarik used his free hand to rub her clit with thumb. He felt her open her mouth wider into his mouth, gasping. In time with his thrusts he rubbed her clit in circles, kissing her back ferociously to feel every new vibration from her throat. He felt her moans reverberate in her vaginal walls. 

He felt her grow tighter and tighter on him, and she released him from their kiss. He felt her shift slightly, an angle that shoved him deeper inside of her. She screamed, cutting herself off by biting into his shoulder. Tarik didn’t feel her bite but did feel the tension in her body, coiling up and exploding as she came violently on his shaft.

He pounded into her, enjoying every twitch and squeezing sensation her folds elicited. Every new thrust into her sent an aftershock through her body, her orgasm long and continuous like an earthquake. 

He loved the state of her body, used but still begging to be spent more. 

“Say my name,” he ordered. 

“Tarik!” She screamed, but it came out fluctuating in pitch and tone with every thrust into her. 

“Fuck,” Tarik moaned, he slammed into her harder than he intended. His self control slipped as he continued thrusting. 

Theodosia felt the change. 

“Cum… inside,” She said between thrusts. 

With one final, powerful shove, his manhood filled every available surface area in her orifice, he came into her. He continued moving inside her, emptying his load. 

His cock continued to twitch, he took one of her breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking affectionately as they both lackadaisical came down from their orgasms. Theodosia’s moans became wispy sighs, and Tarik’s cock slowly softened inside of her. 

He set her down on the bed, slipping his penis out from inside her. He laid down next to her, resting his head on his hand and using his elbow to prop himself up. 

“Have I fulfilled your request to satisfaction?” Tarik asked.

She smiled, staring up at him hazilly She lifted a hand and touched his cheek. 

“It was alright. You’ll do better next time,” Theodosia said, wasting no time to bring up her want for a next time. 

“Of course, mistress!” He whispered into her neck with a nuzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> So a small story on this: I bravely posted this somewhere seeking critiques. Most of what I received was nice, but I did receive a really quite mean one. And Maybe on one hand I deserved it. To be honest, I've never given much thought to my tenses in my writing, even though that's obviously very important. Probably because I've never had the GALL to call myself an author.
> 
> On one hand that person really hurt my feelings, on the other hand I've been really striving in my other writings to stay consistent (maybe they helped me after all). So I made some adjustments that were recommended to me by other critiques, but honestly my feelings were hurt. And it made me feel shameful and embarrassed. Now I can't bring myself to look at this fic. Here I have this thing I worked hard on, and I want to improve it. But I just feel like every time I open it and begin reading, I cringe. 
> 
> But it was THIRTEEN PAGES, people. And although I don't have the stomach to sit down and rework it, that's still a good amount of effort to just sit around never to be read by the very community it was made for. So I give you my shameless smut garbage, riddled with mistakes, sure to be ridiculed by people smarter than I. If anyone wants to rewrite it good-er, be my guest.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope if you're horny for Astartes you got at least some satisfaction from this.


End file.
